


Dante's Prayer

by Echoes Whispers and Dark Thoughts (LostInTheEchoOfLife04)



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheEchoOfLife04/pseuds/Echoes%20Whispers%20and%20Dark%20Thoughts
Summary: The warnings so I don’t get roasted: FYI there is SMUT in this so... there's that.. but also...I have never watched True Blood, I haven’t read the books. What happened was I overheard a coworker discussing what happened to Godric and how it broke her heart which made me curious. Several hours on Youtube and the True Blood wikipedia later and this story idea would not leave me alone. There was nothing I could find to explain how he went from being on the lam after killing his Maker to finding Eric and making him so I came up with this little gem. A filler for the space between; maybe a solid explanation for why he would want a companion and why after living for all that time he would welcome the sun with such joy.I know some things might be wrong but I kind of don’t care, if you don’t like it that’s fine just don’t flame me. I put a lot of blood, sweat and tears into this “writing exercise”  not to mention sacrificing one of my own for the sake of the story. My heart is full and broken at the same time with this one. The story title was inspired by the beautiful song by Lorenna McKennitt which is equally as heart breaking.All the speaking is marked as “-words-” because they obviously wouldn’t be speaking English.





	Dante's Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> The warnings so I don’t get roasted: FYI there is SMUT in this so... there's that.. but also...
> 
> I have never watched True Blood, I haven’t read the books. What happened was I overheard a coworker discussing what happened to Godric and how it broke her heart which made me curious. Several hours on Youtube and the True Blood wikipedia later and this story idea would not leave me alone. There was nothing I could find to explain how he went from being on the lam after killing his Maker to finding Eric and making him so I came up with this little gem. A filler for the space between; maybe a solid explanation for why he would want a companion and why after living for all that time he would welcome the sun with such joy. 
> 
> I know some things might be wrong but I kind of don’t care, if you don’t like it that’s fine just don’t flame me. I put a lot of blood, sweat and tears into this “writing exercise” not to mention sacrificing one of my own for the sake of the story. My heart is full and broken at the same time with this one. The story title was inspired by the beautiful song by Lorenna McKennitt which is equally as heart breaking. 
> 
> All the speaking is marked as “-words-” because they obviously wouldn’t be speaking English.

There were whispers through the village, a dark presence had been stalking the outskirts of the small outpost. Everyone had been warned to stay in doors until the culprit was caught and she’d listened, swore she would when her father demanded it. Her step mother was close to giving birth and so she didn’t so much mind sticking around the little hut that served as their dwelling. Life was good, well aside from something killing cattle and those who dared step out into the night. Eventually superstition settled in that the beast which was leaving all sorts of bodies drained of blood was a god of death, Amara didn’t believe that her father said it was nonsense yet for the first time she saw fear in his eyes.

When her step mother had gone into labor she’d run to fetch the midwife and quickly headed back home with the older woman in tow, thankfully it was at least before sunset was all she could think about. It was late into the night when the child finally arrived and Amara felt her heart seize in her chest when her father proudly proclaimed it was a boy. He’d never been outright dismissive of her but that was because she was his only child, now though she knew her time was lessening. They hadn’t the money to pay a dowry for her once she reached the age to wed, even a small one was far too much of a burden on them.

That left her with few options and none of which were pleasant. As the weeks passed she began to notice several of the men of the village watching her closely and it made her uncomfortable. They were old and she knew what they were thinking, they all knew there was a son now; her father would wish to marry her off soon enough. Sitting at home was no better watching as her father and step mother doted on the child yet barely a word was sent in her own direction save for an order for this to be done or that. She’d become a servant in her own home overnight, yet no matter how it hurt her she couldn’t blame her brother. It wasn’t his fault, he’d only been born what he was after all.

Two full moons passed after her brother’s birth before her father came home one night and they’d all sat down to eat. In the middle of their meal he’d made the announcement Amara was to wed the next month, it took all she had to swallow the bite of food in her mouth and not choke. Especially so when he said who she was to wed, a man nearly triple her age who’d recently lost his wife to illness. That night as she’d laid on her makeshift bedding to sleep she’d taken the chance to push the shutter of tiny window open and gaze out at the sky. She prayed like she’d never prayed before to be saved from her fate.

The moon wasn’t full but enough light shown down that she could see out in the darkness and  that was when she heard a muffled scream and her gaze was drawn to the noise. At first she could see nothing and then a figure moved, it looked like a man but as she watched it disappear she knew it couldn’t have been. It was too fast, gone in less than a blink of her eye. When she woke the next morning she heard from her Step Mother another villager had been slain and Amara realized she’d seen the God of Death. It wasn’t the answer she’d prayed for but it was an answer nonetheless, if she could bargain with Death than perhaps the rest of the villagers and her family would be spared. It would save her from being forced to wed an old man all so her father could get her out from under his roof.

She’d had to wait though till the moon waned to darkness, otherwise she risked being caught; that would have meant a fate likely worse than death. When the night arrived she’d laid on her palet keeping quiet until she heard the snoring of her father and then she’d begun. Putting on the darkest dress she owned, a deep muddy brown color she’d left everything else in place aside from slipping the cloak over her shoulders before she stepped from the hut. It was quiet and she could easily here the few men who’d volunteered to patrol the area moving about so it was easy enough to avoid them. Amara had noted the direction the figure had move in that night and once she was sure she could not be detected she head that way.

It was the path that lead to the lake where several of the men fished and she finally stopped when she reached the edge of it. Staring out at the water she sighed, her heart pounding loudly in her ears before she managed to calm it. If she failed she would die, if she succeeded she would die; there wasn’t really anything to be afraid of was there? Either way she would be free of her fate and her father would avoid the shame of his daughter having run off. There was silence save for the water sloshing in the lake not far below the bank on which she stood and it was that silence which told her she wasn’t alone. There had been a creeping feeling up her spine but she’d convinced herself it was her own fear, the silence however couldn’t be ignored.

There was a slight shuffle of leaves behind her before that feeling creeping up her spine stiffened it, there was someone standing right behind her. It was hard to miss that feeling when her sense were focusing so hard on everything around her. The immediate feeling was something large and menacing, yet she wasn’t dead so there was that.

“-Death stalks these lands, girl. Yet you brave it to stare at the water?-”

It stunned her, the voice that spoke. The figure had looked like a man and yet she’d not imagined it would sound like one let alone speak her language, “-Not so bad a view if it is to be ones last even in the dark.-”

There was a sound then, soft but she’d have sworn it sounded like a chuckle. “-So you seek death then?-”

“-I seek a bargain.-”

She could feel him moving, stepping ever closer if that was possible before she distinctly heard a deep inhale of breath, “-What bargain would you make with death?-”

Amara drew in a deep breath forcing her heart to ease, it was now or never. “-My life to spare the others..-” It was hard to get the words out, her fear threatening to choke her but somehow she managed.

“-A sacrificial lamb to slaughter, do the others know or do you make this bargain on your own?-”

“-Why do they need to know? All they need is to be safe again.-”

Something shifted then and she felt the hood of her cloak pulled back, “-Look at me, girl.-”

Amara wasn’t sure she wanted too but she’d come this far she couldn’t let her fear stop her now. Turning slowly her eyes were downcast at first before she caught sight of legs, human legs. Slowly they rose pants that were ripped and tore to the knees, a firm torso and human as well with arms adorned with markings she did not recognized. By the time her gaze reached his chest there was no argument that this god of Death had at the very least once been a man, markings across his collar bones and a patch of blood drying down the length of this throat. Her gaze finally reached his face and she barely registered the sort of startled sound that slipped out, not a man; a boy or at least not a man much older than herself. What startled her more was were it not for the fresh drying blood covering his chin, she’d have said he was handsome.

He looked mildly amused at her reaction, “-Not what you were expecting?-” The comment seemed to be made in jest before his head tilted some and a hand was placed beneath her chin lifting her head up further, “-So it is you, I wondered.-” Blinking absently she gazed at him before the touch to her chin was gone. “-You saw me not long ago.-”

“-I expected a beast.-” She was being honest, what point was there to lie to Death. So he’d seen her then too? His eyesight had to be inhuman then given how small the opening of the shutter was and how dark the hut. All Amara could do was nod absently before she forced herself to remember why she was there, “-Will you accept my bargain or no?-”

There was a shift in the air before he snarled, baring fangs at her and before Amara could stumble back even an inch he grabbed her wrapping an arm around her, pinning her arms to her sides. “-Make no mistake girl, I am a beast and I am death…-” He leaned in close and she could smell the blood on his chin, he took another deep breath and she was actually close enough she could feel all his muscle tighten. “-You still wish to sacrifice yourself for them?-”

Amara swallowed hard feeling the sticky blood against her skin as his head dipped down, nosing at her throat. Her gaze shifted off towards the direction of what had been her home, if she went back? No, there was no going back. She’d made this choice, if it would spare her brother, step mother and father the same fate as others; she had to remain steadfast. “-Yes.-” Shutting her eyes she assumed what was to come next, swallowing the knot in her throat she could feel tears welling up behind her lashes but she refused to weep. This had been her choice, the only choice to save herself. What she did not expect was the feel of him suddenly pressed the length of her, the absence of any ground beneath her feet and everything around her blurred.

* * *

 

When the blurring of her vision faded, it was black as pitch and she remained stock still realizing he was no longer holding onto her. The ground was incredibly hard under her feet, the air heavy with the smell of earth, wet and musk. It took a moment of listening before she caught the soft sound of water dripping, a cave? He’d left all the others where he’d slain them, why bring her to a cave? A spark off to her right made her jump and she very nearly collapsed on the slippery rock beneath her feet before he was there again, steadying her. It was a small fire in a pit it seemed he’d created. Her gaze instantly shifted up to his face and she gazed at him curiously. **  
**

“-I accept your bargain, but there is time yet. I have already fed this night.-”

She watched as he wiped at his chin with his fingers before licking the remaining sticky blood from them. It would have disgusted her were the whole scene not so fascinating and it was only then that she realized this time when he’d grabbed her he’d only gotten around her waist. Her hands were resting against his chest and she gasped jerking them back against her own chest having the good sense to look embarrassed. Amara had never touched a man before at least not like that, it was something she realized she would never know. Better than only knowing some old man though wasn’t it?

He almost looked a little amused at her embarrassment before he move his fingers from his mouth instead replacing it with his wrist as he bit into it with those wicked fangs. Amara stared sort of dumbfounded before he turned the wound towards her, watching the thick dark liquid begin to flow from it. “-Open your mouth, girl.-” She did to protest the request of course but instead the wound was pressed to her lips, the strength and width of his wrist preventing her from closing it. “-Drink, it will not harm you, only assure you keep your bargain.-” He only held it there for a moment or two before he pulled it away and smirked, “-If you attempt to run I can find you anywhere now.-”

Swallowing the last of the thick liquid in her mouth she had the good sense to look offended at his comment, “-I gave my word.It is all I have.-” She watched his expression shift and her stomach did a funny little flip, what was that? That only seemed to shift his expression again, his eyes going darker before he leaned in a hand slipping around to cradle the back of her head as his lips feathered across her own. A small part of her mind tried to remind her that there was still blood on his mouth from his kill, but the feather light touch of his lips against her own was far more powerful. A little breathless sigh slipped out when she felt him shift back and her lashes lifted so she could look at him once more. He’d kissed her so softly, yet she knew the strength he possessed; she’d seen more than one of his victims bones shattered like twigs.

“-A virgin sacrifice no less, the gods must be smiling on me.-” He’d stepped away from her then moving around to stoke the fire, it wasn’t big but enough that she could at least see. There were more of those strange markings on him, one was red on his right shoulder blade while another black one followed the length of his spine. “-What are you called?-”

The question surprised her, Death wanted to know her name? Well if he was going to make a meal out of her she supposed it was only polite, “-Amara.-” His gaze pinned her in place for a moment before he shook his head and turned his attention back to the fire. Obviously he was aware of something she wasn’t and she didn’t know whether that was good or bad. The cave wasn’t exactly cold but it wasn’t warm, so she carefully sat down next to the fire being sure to keep any edges of her dress away from the flames. “-Do I simply call you Death or were you called something else once?-” She didn’t see the issue there he’d asked her name, while she had no qualms about referring to him as death given he appeared so much like a man she assumed he’d had to have at least been one at some point.

Watching him across the fire light he looked a bit perplexed at her question, had it been so long he didn’t even recall the name he’d been given or did he simply not wish to tell her? Licking her lips absently to wet them out of nerves she shifted her gaze back to the fire. It was confounding she’d have said he was handsome before minus the blood of course but since he’d made her drink from him that feeling had cemented solidly; blood or no he was handsome. Amara found herself struggling not to stare at him instead she watched the flames dance.

“-Godric,-”  His voice finally came and she snapped her attention from the fire to where he had been only to find the space empty. Her mind scrambled before it dawned on her the voice had come from her right and her head shifted just enough to catch sight of him there. “-It is what I was called a very long time ago.-” He was sitting now, one leg curled towards him an arm resting on the other folded back against his chest. Keeping him in her peripheral vision seemed to keep that urge to look at him at bay at least until something shifted inside her. It felt almost like a tug Amara couldn’t explain it for the life of her but she found her head shifting to look at him directly. He crooked two fingers of the hand resting on his knee at her, “-Come closer Amara.-”

She would have protested except her body moved, inwardly she panicked as she practically crawled closer to him. Amara hadn’t wanted to move and yet her body had done it anyway, what kind of magic was this? She stopped moving finally with her legs tucked beneath her and her thigh just barely touching his knee, her gaze immediately draw to his. Again he seemed amused at her attempt to resist before he reached out dragging her into his lap, it felt like all the breath left her then. Her back rested against the leg he had draw to his chest and she had to imagine it was uncomfortable yet he didn’t seem the least bit bothered by her weight there. His right hand lifted fingertips slipping beneath her chin to tilt her head up some more before drawing down her throat and then off into the thickness of her hair, “-It is pointless to resist my command, you cannot.-”

It was terribly distracting feeling his fingers shift through her curls before he spoke and she blinked, “-Why?-” Watching him she realized he was looking at her, studying her; he had not done so as closely before. She had never considered her appearance as a factor but he seemed keenly interested in taking her in for a few quiet moments. Averting her gaze was one of the hardest things she’d ever done but it didn’t stay that way long before his hand returned to her cheek tapping it with his fingertips. There was an odd look in his gaze one she hadn’t yet seen, “-Tell me truthfully why come to me with this bargain? Surely you realize I would move on eventually from this place.-” Twisting her hands into the material of her skirt she looked thoughtful before he drew one into his again studying it and she felt that tug again. He wanted an answer.

“-To speak plainly it was an answer to my prayers.-”

His attention snapped to her face again and he stared at her for a long moment, “-You prayed for death?-”

“-No, not prayed for death. I prayed for a way to escape my fate that would spare my family any shame, then I saw you. It was not the answer I had hoped for but it was an answer nonetheless.-” The answer came easily it seemed, perhaps not only could she not resist a command but she could not be anything less than honest with him either. It would not have surprised her. She felt his thumb caressing the palm of her hand and she sighed softly, “-My brother is not but two moons old and my father… had already planned for me to wed so he could be rid of me in order to focus all of his efforts into him.-” There was no malice in her tone as she spoke, she did not hate her father for his actions. It was a son, an heir to his name; it was the way of the world.

“-I thought all little girls dreamed of the day they would wed?-”

She couldn’t help smiling softly at the question, “-We do but dreams rarely ever come true. I was not so keen to marry a man who I would be caring for in his old age by the time I was of spinster age.-” Amara wasn’t afraid of hard work, she wasn’t afraid of the idea of having to take care of her husband but she wanted at least some time where they could take care of each other first. Maybe even children though that thought scared her just a little, after having seen what her step mother went through to bring her brother into the world and hearing how dangerous it could be. Glancing at him she noticed he seemed to understand what she was saying there, “-I thought perhaps even if it meant my life I would be spared that fate and protect those I loved in the same act.-”

There wasn’t a sound save for the fire crackling, the soft drops of water nearby and her own heartbeat in her ears for a few moments. It then she realized she could not even feel his chest rising and falling, so he truly was death after all or at the very least dead. The knowledge settling in should have scared her but she couldn’t find it in her to be scared, rather she felt an odd sense of peace at her decision. “-You are without a doubt, the most interesting human being I have ever met.-” The comment made her blink before a faint blush crept to her cheeks which drew him in closer nosing at the one closest to him, when it brushed against her ear she unconsciously shifted her head some and he chuckled.

“-It would be a shame to merely just take your life.-” For a heart beat Amara wondered if that meant he would not kill her, but only just for one. In the next his leg dropped from behind her and he lifted her settling her fully into his lap, forcing her legs to split over his thighs. An arm held around her waist kept her from scrambling back while the hand which had been resting behind her curled around the back of her neck. “-Relax.-”

Her body responds instantly to that single word and she almost feels like she can’t get enough air, going from near panic to calm having a definite effect on her bodies reaction. Even her hands which had instantly pressed to his chest in the panic of the moment had eased, merely resting there and Amara couldn’t not force them to move. That single word had caused her to go from tightly wound to a puddle in his arms and the grip on the back of her neck forced her to meet his gaze. “-Do not misunderstand I will still hold you to your bargain, your life is mine. However…-” The hand at her neck shifted not holding quite so tight before it moved fingertips and thumb smoothing along the skin at the back of her neck, “-...I think I will own all of you before I do.-”

At first it didn’t register at all, then slowly the realization of what he meant hit her and Amara’s eyes went wide. Surely he couldn’t mean...that? The smirk that came to his lips though told her that was precisely what he meant but before she could respond he tugged her in closer burying his nose to her neck. The brush of his lips against her skin made her lashes droop closed, arms absently shifting and wrapping around his neck. She didn’t want that did she? Her body certainly made the claim to and she could feel him smile against her throat, “-But first a little taste of my offering.-”

Amara realized it was a warning a second too late before she felt those wicked sharp fangs pierce her skin, it hurt but only for a moment and then oh then that feeling flipped entirely. Warmth spread through her like wildfire and her arms instinctively tightened their hold around him, but it seemed to have the same effect on him as the arm around her waist held fast and she became acutely aware of the span of his hand resting along her side. Everything started to become an oddly pleasant haze before she realized she was no longer sitting his lap but flat on her back with his form over her, fresh blood staining his lips. Licking it away he grinned, “-Such a sweet thing almost makes me wish I had not fed tonight.-”

She really didn’t know whether to blush or be afraid, if he hadn’t fed he’d have surely killed her the instant he’d set eyes on her. Such would have been an easy feat for him based on what she had seen already. His weight was still heavy against her and it was having a strange reaction with the after effects of his feeding on her, whatever it was she was feeling he seemed aware as he retracted those fangs before smiling softly. Leaning in he cupped her cheek with his hand before pressing another kiss to her lips, “-We only have a few days and I plan to use them wisely, rest now.-”

* * *

*****SMUT WARNING*****

Something stirred her from her slumber she only just recalled him telling her to sleep and then out she’d gone. Now as she came to awareness two things became immediately clear; she was naked and she was laying on the softest pallet she’d ever laid on. It felt made like most but it was covered with furs that were so soft against her skin she could scarcely find it in her to move. But then the thought occurred to her again, she was naked. Sitting up quickly she clutched the blanket to her bare chest only to discover it too was made of the same soft fur, her fingers splayed through it before she began to take in her surroundings. Amara was still in the cave but she had to be deeper, there had been no light before but here once the light of the candles nearby met their end it was a void. **  
**

“-Good it worked even at some distance, you woke up.-” Her gaze immediately shot towards where that familiar voice came from and she watched as he appeared from the darkness. Only he was clean no more blood marred his skin, even his hair looked freshly redone and that was when she glanced down at herself again. She was clean as well, had he bathed her while she slept? When her gaze lifted again she also came to another realization he was naked as well and she immediately averted her gaze, barely catching the sound of him chuckling before she felt a tug at the blankets covering her. Amara didn’t immediately relent then and a more forceful tug was given before her gaze lifted and he was kneeling at the foot of the pallet watching her.

“-I have already seen all of you, why hide yourself from me now?-” There was a boyish grin on his face and she bit her lip hiding her own smile that threatened to surface. “-I was not aware at the time,-” it was the truth if she’d been awake he’d have had to force her with his power. Some things weren’t so easy to let go of even knowing death was coming soon enough. The flush began just above her breasts and began to rise up her neck before he chuckled, “-So brave in the face of death and yet now so shy stripped off all your trappings.-” He gave a little sigh before he slipped a hand beneath the blanket grasping her ankle, “-Well if you will not relent…-” Amara didn’t like the way those words came from him and her gaze shot to him just a moment before he suddenly disappeared beneath the blanket at her feet.

Hands moved up her legs, thighs; occasionally the touch of lips against skin that had never been kissed in all the years she’d been alive; before she could no longer hold the blanket to her chest because his head was just beneath where her arms rested. Well she could have but when his lips touched the skin of her belly she gasped and the blanket fell from her hands. He surged out from beneath it then forcing her to lay back before his lips pressed between her breasts over her heart. It wasn’t until he was nearly face to face with her that Amara remembered with a flush of embarrassment that he too was naked and what she was feeling between her thighs was more than just his torso. His weight rested on one elbow while the other hand lifted up to brush his fingers along her cheek, “-Why do you feel this way? What does it matter if I have you or not before I take your life, no one will know other than me.-”

Finally she let her gaze meet his ignoring the burning in her cheeks, “-Why is it you wish to have me so eagerly?-” It was a fair question she felt, she’d signed on for death and not for this, though a tiny voice in the back of her mind fell in line with him. To know what that felt like before leaving this mortal coil would be a blessing. It wasn’t a thought an innocent young woman should have but she couldn’t help being curious, she’d heard other women talk after all. Amara kept her gaze trained on his face as he watched her a quiet moment before he sighed, “-I have been alone a long time feeding on those who were unfortunate enough to cross my path.-” His hand left her face to play with her dark curls before he continued, “-To be offered such a meal by someone such as you deserves to be cherished and enjoyed.-”

She felt him shift and the heat in her cheeks burned hotter when she felt something press against her thigh before he nuzzled into her cheek, “-I would much prefer to make this experience pleasurable for both of us rather than the quick and painful way I have killed the others.-” Saying killed made her blink, that’s what it meant to die after all yet somehow it caused a knot to form in her stomach. Still it didn’t affect the rest of what he’d said, he wanted to make this something more than just her death. Amara wasn’t sure where it came from but she found her hand lifting pressing against his cheek, “-I do not… know..-” She didn’t get much more than that out before he leaned in and kissed her again, it wasn’t so feather light this time she felt the full weight of his lips against her own before they parted and he smiled, “-I can teach you things you cannot even imagine.-”

Amara was nervous but she finally gave a little nod of her head which brought that boyish smile back to his lips before he kissed her again. He took his time with it, the hand that had been caressing her cheek slipping back behind to cradle her head as he tempted her lips to part with a caress of his tongue. It felt strange and yet nice as she followed his lead, well aware of the way his weight slowly settled down onto her. The elbow that had been holding him up slowly relaxed allowing his hand to slip behind her cradling her shoulder while the one cradling the back of her head gently moved caressing along her shoulder and down her arm to catch one of her hands. At first she wasn’t sure what he meant to do before he guided it around his waist and broke the kiss brushing the tip of his nose against her own, “-Do not think, just feel… forget what you are not supposed to do and just do what feels good.-”

There was no movement from him after he spoke and she peeked out from beneath her lashes at him only to find him watching her. The words echoed around in her head for a moment before he smiled faintly a brow lifting almost as if he was waiting on her to understand him. Her hand which had balled into a fist when he placed it around him slowly relaxed and lay flat against his back before beginning to caress against his skin. It was firm and yet soft, softer than she’d expected and she watched as his eyes closed; he was beautiful. That thought made her bolder and her other hand shifted up slowly, flattening in the same away but this time against his side and caressing their way up.

The addition of her second hand on his skin caused his head to droop down just a little and his lips parted, he’d said he’d been alone for a long time and somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered how long if such a simple touch affected him so strongly. Or maybe it was because her touch was so new, she wasn’t sure but she realized as her hand shifted up over his chest his mouth moved and he said something she did not understand. It didn’t matter her mind had already decided on what she wished to do next as her hand crept up slipping around the back of his neck before drawing him down into a kiss. Amara instinctively did as he’d said, she stopped thinking then just let herself feel and everything seemed to change.

Her lips parted at the first touch of his tongue and it slipped in, teasing hers at first with light touches until she began to respond and then it became a hungry battle. Mouths fused while hands began to caress and move, learning new places to touch which made one or the other squirm or groan softly where their lips held together. When they finally broke his mouth immediately blazed a trail of kisses, nips and licks along her jaw to her throat; the feel of his teeth there made her gasp immediately recalling when those sharp fangs had sunk in and he chuckled. “-Not yet lovely, that comes later.-” Amara was vaguely aware of his hand moving from where it had been teasing her breast during their kiss and straight down her belly before moving between her thighs.

She might have tensed at that except his mouth took its place and she gasped both her arms wrapped around his neck as her back arched into the feel of his mouth. He suckled at her breast like a baby might except she was sure the feeling was entirely different, it distracted her enough that when his fingers brushed her folds apart all she could do was gasp at the sensation. A sound came from him as he released her nipple from his mouth and his head shook before she noticed his fangs peeking out from his lips again. Bringing his lips back to her own he kissed her, more carefully though with his fangs bared than he had before obviously not wanting to hurt her with them.

His forehead pressed to hers once their lips parts and she felt something, it took a moment to realize what she felt were his fingers searching before they began to press and she gasped. When she started to tense at the sensation he stilled making a small sound and drawing her attention back to his face, “-Just feel.-” That little reminder worked well enough as his fingers worked into her combined with seeing the expression on his face once he felt her, Amara didn’t feel much discomfort at the sensation at all. He shifted up kneeling between her thighs forcing them further apart and pushing the fur blanket off the both of them into a heap behind him. A whole new feeling came when his fingers began to move, sliding in and out of her slowly at first and she was aware of his gaze watching her face.

Whatever discomfort there might have been at the intrusion disappeared as a steadily growing warmth began to build low in her belly. Her heart had begun to race and her breath followed, which seemed to please him by the little sounds that slipped from him before he eased back down over her. His mouth closed around her other breast and she could feel those sharp fangs pressing against the skin which made her shiver before another sensation came between her thighs drawing her to gasp in surprise. Amara couldn’t tell if it was a finger or perhaps his thumb that brushed something between her folds but it sent a powerful shiver straight through her. Godric took notice immediately and released her breast from his mouth running his tongue over his lips and fangs, “-There you are.-”

She felt him move shifting his body more solidly between her thighs, pressing them a little further apart before his hand took hold of hers and laid it low against his belly. “-Touch me, show me how it feels.-” Amara was a little lost at the words while her fingers lay splayed against the taught muscle and skin before she felt something brush against her arm. Green eyes traveled down before she realized what it was she’d felt. The sight of him swollen and stiff looked different than it had felt when it had laid against her inner thigh. That feeling hit her again where his hand moved between her thighs and encouraged her actions, she wanted to touch him.

Fingers delicately wrapped around the swollen length of him and she stilled when a hiss came from his lips before he touched that spot between her thighs while sinking his fingers deep. The sound that came from her own would have embarrassed her at its wantonness and need but Amara couldn’t bring herself to care, it felt so good. His hips rocked lightly and told her what he wanted to feel, she complied beginning to stroke her hand up and down the length of him drawing another hiss which she now understood to be a good reaction from him. This went on for a few  moments each teasing little sounds from other before she watched as he drew his hand from between her thighs, his fingers shined in the candle light and he smirked lapping at the wetness running down his palm.

The sight alone made that blush rush to her cheeks before she remember she still had him in hand, giving a little stroke Amara had to smile when his head lulled back and he spoke again in that language she did not understand. The next breath he was laid over her again yet he hadn’t bothered to remove her hand so her arm lay pinned between them. The hand which had only moments before been between her thighs teased over a breast before he brought it up, those very same fingers brushing against her lips. Somehow she understood what he wanted and her lips parted before he pressed them into her mouth practically purring at the sensation when she closed her lips around them. Drawing them out he replaced them with his mouth, his tongue immediately invading; the fangs were still present but he didn’t tempt her so much to play anymore as merely devoured her in a kiss.

The movements became purposefully as he carefully unpinned her arm from between them guiding it around his waist before his own hand took it’s place taking hold of him. Amara’s lashes lifted starting into those dark eyes as she felt him begin to push into her. It was more than she’d felt with his fingers and a little whimper slipped before he feathered a kiss to her lips, “-Breath, Amara. It may be uncomfortable but only for a moment, like my bite.-” The words eased her and she did breath slowly as she felt him sink deeper and deeper. The little pinches of discomfort were present, stretching out far longer than that of his bite yet not quite as painful before he finally stopped.

She felt full and stretched there but Godric didn’t move, didn’t twitch a muscle he merely watched her his hand lifting back up to brush some of her dark curls away from her face. Once the discomforted faded entirely her body seemed to shift gears back to that steady warmth in her belly and she absently shifted her hips. Lips pressed against her own drew her attention back to him before she felt him slowly draw back only to sink deep into her again, the feeling drawing a sound she’d not yet made from her lips. “-You are ready.-” It was a statement not a question yet she couldn’t stop herself from smiling softly as her other arm slipped around his neck to hold him close, “-Yes, Godric.-” His movements were slow at first, the ease with which he drew that sound from her over and over again should have been frightening but it wasn’t.

When he’d said he meant to have all of her, Amara hadn’t realized how serious he was but he had done that and more. His motions ran from almost painful slow drawing her to beg for more to a near bone breaking strength and speed that merely left her begging. She lost track of time, of space there in the deep of the cave locked with him as he did as he’d said; teaching her things she could have never imagined. When that pleasure began to crest again for the next uncountable time she whimpered his name like a prayer and felt his lips brush against her throat. The instant her muscles tightened and that feeling inside her snapped his fangs pierced her throat only increasing that feeling to the point Amara practically sobbed from it. His hips did not relent anymore than the steady draw she felt at her throat, only eased into a hard grind against her own before he finally stopped.

From the corner of her eye she watched him brush a thumb over a fang drawing blood before she felt him wipe it against her throat. Licking his lips nearly free of her blood his hand shifted turning her face towards him before he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, “-Do not try to move just yet.-” She giggled then she couldn’t help it, “-I could not move even if I wanted too.-” That boyish grin came back in full force before he eased himself off her and she let her lashes drift closed just resting. It didn’t last long though before she felt his arm under her knees and behind her head being lifted from the bed, blinking absently her gaze went to his face.

The world blurred around his face and the next thing she felt was his arm slipping out from beneath her knees and water coming up around her, a pool? Shifting her gaze around she noticed a few of them but this one he’d placed her in seemed to be the one he’d wanted and Amara quickly realized why once her bottom was placed into a perfect little alcove almost like a seat. A cloth was placed in her hand before he stole another quick kiss from her lips and vanished from sight. Amara didn’t need to be told the reason for being here as she went about cleaning herself up, the pool darkened quickly with what she could only assume was blood by the color and she sighed. It had been worth it though, even knowing her death waited once it was over.

It seemed like no time at all passed before she heard the water splash and he waded over to where she sat, taking the cloth from her hands and wiping at her throat where she’d missed. “-Thank you,-” he could see it easier than she could and she was getting very tired still she took the cloth back from him and returned the favor. Wiping the blood that remained from around his mouth and the little on his chin before he moved to stand between her legs wrapping his arms around her and holding her to him. “-Come you need food before we rest.-” The mention of food made her stomach growl and she giggled some wrapping her arms around his neck letting her eyes drift closed as he moved. He didn’t use the speed with which she’d become accustomed too, rather he took his time walking back to where the pallet lay which she discovered upon being put down he’d freshened up with clean furs.

He’d brought some mead, bread and dried meats; Amara knew better than to ask where he’d gotten them. So long as he hadn’t killed for them which he’d assured her he had not that was all that mattered to her. Once her stomach was full and he’d helped her to go relieve herself, she was settled back into the furs with him beside her. Snuggling into his chest her lashes had begun to close before she ever heard, “-Sleep now, we’ve but one more night.-”

* * *

 

Amara relied on him to inform her of the time, without seeing the sun or moon she had no idea how many nights they’d had but it seemed far more than one passed after that first one they’d shared. He’d told her of his life and his Maker, he’d shown her more pleasures and she’d even managed to surprise him a few times on her own there. It had been like heaven until the night she woke to the feel of his hand caressing her skin, she wasn’t sure stirring her from slumber had been intentional but she could hear him talking in that foreign tongue as his hands moved over her body. It sounded as if he was arguing with himself before her lashes fluttered open and he stopped, giving him a soft smile she reached for him and he laid down beside her once more wrapping his arms around her. There was such a silence that it was almost deafening before he finally spoke, “-Your life is mine.-”

It was a statement not a question and yet knowing what she did about him now Amara quickly realized the hidden things behind it. “-My death was my bargain. The loss of my life to save those I loved.-” His hand lifted cupping her cheek drawing her gaze to his and she could see the start of blood welling around his eyes, “-You would die though, your bargain would be fulfilled. You would come back as I am-” Lifting her hand she caressed his cheek sighing softly, “-I cannot be as you are Godric. I have not the strength to bare it, would you be so cruel?-” He shook his head, she knew he wouldn’t not now, not after all they’d shared he wouldn’t force that on her,”-One day you will find someone who can though.-” Leaning down he kissed her softly before he took her once more, only far more tenderly than he’d ever done. There wasn’t an inch of skin on either one not touched, kissed and admired before they were done.

He’d taken little sips of her during it, but not enough to end her she knew. “-Where are my clothes?-” The question got a strange look from him before she smiled, “-My apron there is something in the pocket I need before…-” He didn’t give her a chance to finish gone and then back a moment later holding the long leather cord with the amulet hanging from it, “-This?-” She nodded taking it from his hand letting her fingers brush over it gently before she hooked her thumbs into the cord and lifted it up, not to slip it over her own head though rather she slipped it over his letting it come to rest around his neck. Picking up the amulet he studied it for a moment before his gaze shifted back to her and she smiled. “-To remember me.-” A softness not unlike the boyish grin he sometimes had came to his face though lacking the grin.

Amara found herself nearly crushed to his chest, his head buried into her hair before she heard that strange language again the same word he’d said many times before. -”What is that?-” Her hands smoothed against his chest as he shifted back enough to look at her, “-It is the meaning of your name in my language.-” Tilting her head absently she gazed at him, “-What does it mean?-” He took a moment staring at her before he slipped an arm beneath her head, settling himself in fully to her side as his other hand shifted up to brush the air back from her face. His fangs emerged as he gazed at her before he leaned down pressing a kiss to her throat, “-It means Beloved.-”

She’d never known the meaning of her own name, it had just been what she was called but suddenly it felt incredibly valid hearing him say it. One arm wrapped around his waist while the other wrapped around his neck, cradling the back of his head. “-It is for you then and that means all that I am is yours.-” It was a fininate moment, an acknowledgement that he’d gotten what he’d wanted in the beginning. Smoothing her hand against his back she sighed, “-I’ll be waiting for you on the other side when you are ready.-” All of her belonged to him now; mind, body and soul. His fangs sunk deep and she gasped, holding tight to him until she no longer possessed the strength to do so. There was no fear or panic as she felt herself slipping away down into that deep drowsiness she knew she would never awake from. She would never know that when he released her lifeless body and drew back there was a faint smile on her lips.

* * *

 

Godric sat staring at the tv mesmerized by the documentary where a group of archaeologists had discovered a cave and deep inside it a body carefully wrapped in what they believed to be fur blankets, the hide was all that remained. They were discussing the implications of the items surrounding her a pile of what they assumed were clothes given the remains, remnants of wax on the stones before one finally focused on the skeleton.

> _“Given the bone structure we can see I would bet this is a female, a young female not even eighteen yet. The way the furs are wrapped around her she was obviously well cared for and loved, someone wanted her body to be protected. If I had to guess given how far from the village she is, perhaps a sacrifice? They weren’t uncommon during this period.”_
> 
> _“You could be right. Okay we all know I’m usually not one for strange things but does anyone else get the sense that she’s smiling?”_

Glancing away from the tv he was glad no one was around to see the blood tear slip down his face, she was loved, still loved. He’d long ago lost the necklace but he’d never lost the memory of her, “Amara.”

 

> _“-I’ll be waiting for you on the other side when you are ready.-”_

The last words she spoke to him came back and he let out a slow breath before he smiled, he was ready.


End file.
